Peluches en folie
by Naruu-fiics
Summary: Quand une jeune humaine au caractère bien trempé récupère une boite avec la plupart des personnages de Bleach, ce ne sera pas forcément une partie de plaisir... Surtout pour un certain espada aux cheveux bleus. C'est sans compter sur Shirosaki !
1. Chapter 1

Sceptique, j'observais les peluches. J'eus une moue de la bouche, haussait un sourcil.

-C'est quoi ce bordel, sérieux ? lançais-je dans le presque silence de ma chambre.

Soupir. Miss poisse, alias moi, était de retour après quelques heures d'absence. L'une des peluches, une aux cheveux _bleus_, me toisa de ses yeux turquoises soulignés par un trait vert d'eau.

-T'es qui toi ? On est où ? Et, putain, pourquoi tu fais la taille de deux Gillians ?

D'un geste exaspéré, ma main droite s'écrasa contre mon froid pâle. Re-soupir. Je lui aurais bien dit qu'en réalité, c'était lui qui faisait vingt centimètres…

Hum.

Pas sûre qu'il aurait apprécié.

Zut, merde, crotte et re-crotte. Quelque soit la divinité potentielle qui me regarde en se bidonnant, que tu sois Hallah, Dieu, ou même Jashin, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire, franchement ? Ca t'éclate de passer tes colères sur moi, c'est ça ? C'est vrai, quoi… Exemple : quand le mec qui est devant moi en cours balance une éponge pleine d'eau sur le prof, qui se fait engueuler ? C'est bibi, bien sûr ! En plus, pour _une fois_ que je foutais pas le bordel en anglais… Je secoue la tête, histoire de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, et fixe mon regard sur le petit –c'est le cas de le dire– monde qui siège–ou plutôt bordélise– dans la boîte en carton posée sur mon lit. _Inspire, expire. Inspiiiiire, expiiiire. Pense chakras bénéfiques, chakraaaaas bénéfiiiiques… _Okay.

Et maintenant, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi la plupart des personnages de Bleach –version peluches, grand yeux et tout et tout– squattent chez moi ?


	2. Chapter 2

Dans cette ville, il y a 13 zones.

Les trois premières sont occupées par les riches, et on y trouve les universités de renom. C'est souvent des milliardaires, millionnaires ou même deux ou trois stars qui s'y installent.

Les cinq suivantes, c'est la classe moyenne, et ceux qui n'ont pas de besoins spéciaux niveau argent. C'est le côté institution, avec tout les niveaux d'écoles –de la maternelle à la fac–. Il y a au moins deux centres commerciaux par zone, et pas loin d'une belle centaines de boutiques en tout genre –des tatoos aux barbies–.

Les quatre avant-dernières, c'est les ghettos. On y trouve des gens de la classe moyenne, des soûlards et un bon paquet de famille reconstituées –la plupart du temps pour le plus grand malheur des personnes qui en font partie–. Mais c'était aussi les quartiers où il y a toutes sortes de sports de combat –boxe, karaté, aikido– et tout les orphelinats de la ville.

Et enfin, la treizième zone. La plus dangereuse et la plus mal famée. C'est, en quelque sorte, le repaire des dealers et de ceux qui tapent dans le proxénétisme. Mais aussi les expatriés, les déserteurs, et c'est bien le seul endroit où on peut discuter intellectuel avec les prostituées, qui sont loin d'être connes. Pour certaines seulement. Dans les rues, les gens se baladent avec des flingues comme si c'est la chose la plus naturelle qui soit –et pour eux, ça l'est–. C'est dans cette zone que j'ai grandis, au rythme des bagarres et des cris. Dire bonjour aux prostituées le matin en allant jeter les poubelles, et faire un petit coucou au (parfois aux plusieurs) cadavre –ou à l'encore agonisant presque cadavre– du mec qui n'a pas respecté une des dames citées plus haut, c'est habituel.

Mais jamais monotone.

Ici, tout le monde se connaît, et/ou connaît la situation familiale des autres. Les prostituées sont des grandes habituées du bar de Joe, un déserteur de la guerre du Vietnam, mort il y maintenant sept ans. Malgré ça, le nom –''Babylone''– n'a pas changé. Un hommage, en quelque sorte, à cet homme amical et protecteur dans ces rues hostiles, mais pourtant si familières. Bien malgré moi, tout le monde connaît mon nom dans cette grande ville. C'est vrai qu'il est inoubliable : Tsuki Akari. Rayon de Lune. Ce qui colle parfaitement avec mes cheveux désormais blancs. Cheveux blancs qui, je vous arrête, ne sont pas javellisés. C'est juste qu'un con a trouver marrant de me les faire cramer quand j'avais cinq ans –en l'occurrence, le con en question, je l'appelais encore papa–. Depuis, mes cheveux repoussent, inlassablement, blancs. Pas comme de la neige, ou même comme les plume d'une colombe.

Mais comme de la cendre chaude.

Je sors enfin de l'immeuble délabré dans lequel je réside. J'ai mis pas moins d'une heure à calmer les zigotos qui me servaient –notez bien l'utilisation du passé– de peluches. Car oui, moi, Tsuki Akari, héberge certains personnages de Bleach ! Et pas des moindres. Version peluche et –à mon plus grand bonheur (…)– bien vivants et réels. Allez essayer de faire taire un Grimmjow et un Ichigo avec des paroles et rien que ça. Et bah, je peux vous dire que vous allez galérer. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai fini par les assommer, et les enfermer à clé –avec les autres, s'entend– dans ma salle de bain. Je sors mon paquet de clopes et m'en allume une. Je tire une longue latte. Il est pas loin de 22 heures et les clients devraient pas tarder. Oh, contrairement à ce que vous pensez sûrement, je ne suis pas une prostituée. Juste une lycéenne avec un humour pourri et trois tonnes de malédictions –dont une me donnant un bon paquet de malchance, rappelez vous l'histoire de l'éponge–.

-Hey, Tsuki ! me hèle une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et tombe nez-à-nez avec Miho, une ''Dame qui travaille'', accessoirement une de mes meilleures amies. Ah, la jolie Miho, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux noirs. Elle ressemble vraiment à une poupée…J'attends qu'elle soit à ma hauteur pour lui lancer :

-Pas encore de clients ce soir ?

-Et nan, mon chou ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai demandé un jour de congé à Faith.

-Je vois, j'acquiesce en fermant les yeux.

''Faith'', alias Tooru Yamasuko. Un des gros proxénète du coin. Il est bien respecté et à la main mise sur tout le Nord de la zone. Un type louche, d'apparence seulement, sympa et bon traitant avec ses ''travailleuses''. Avec lui, pas de drogue. Il est clean, a un casier judiciaire pas trop rempli, et une certaine classe. Et « Faith », parce qu'il est homme à tenir ses paroles.

Miho et moi, en direction du Babylone, discutons d'un peu tout. Ma petite poupée, en corset noir, jupe en jean et bottine est sexy au possible. Moi, comme à mon habitude, je fais dans le simple. Un pull à col V léger et noir, et un slim de la même couleur. J'aime pas taper dans le bling-bling. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas de Rita, une africaine que nous saluons vaguement de la main en entrant dans le Babylone.

Immédiatement, les têtes se tournent vers nous, et tous nous salue, qui d'un sourire, qui d'un hochement de tête. Le boss, Fred le français, me fais un grand sourire. On s'assois au comptoir.

-Yo, Fred, lançais-je.

-Ma Tsuki, Miho-chou. Ca fait longtemps.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? s'exclame Miho en riant. A peine hier !

-Mais vous m'avez manqué, mes chéries, fait-il, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Le mignon Fred et sa vingtaine d'années blonde aux yeux marrons. Il a toujours ce grand sourire qui te remonte le moral. Il sert l'habituelle bière de Miho.

-Un Zombie, pour moi, Boss ! fais-je en me redressant sur mon siège.

Il fait le salut des militaires. Dans le bar, des rires étouffés nous parviennent. Tout ces hommes, et pas des moindres avec leur visage hostile et parfois défiguré de cicatrices, sont sympathique. Tant qu'on leur cherche pas des noises.

Fred soupire en me servant mon Zombie. Je vais avoir droit au fameux discours du barman.

-Tsuntsun, t'es même pas majeure. Si jamais—

Mais il a pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, qu'un groupe de mecs entre environ 18 et 25 ans vient d'entrer avec force de rire et d'exclamations un peu trop fortement prononcées à mon gout. Je descends mon verre d'une traite, et le tends à Fred. Il le prends en soupirant une deuxième fois et je me permet un sourire en coin. Il me fait mon deuxième Zombie et tend le verre. Je le remercie d'un clin d'œil. Les mecs s'assoient à côté de moi en me regardant.

-Si tu m'apprenais comment résister à ton charme, peut-être que je ne te vendrais plus de verre alcoolisé.

Je rigole.

-Seulement, si je t'apprenais, j'aurais plus le droit au meilleur Zombie de la ville, mon chou, rétorquais-je en faisant tourner rêveusement le verre entre mes longs doigts blancs.

Un des mecs doit dire un truc sur moi ou Miho, car ils rigolent grassement en regardant dans notre direction. S'ils croyaient être discrets, c'est loupé depuis leur entrée dans le bar. Parce qu'apparemment, personne ne connait leurs visages. Et les mecs comme ça, on les surveillent. Histoire qu'ils aillent pas emmerder les gens de nos rues, notamment les filles. Je hausse vaguement des épaules, avant de m'emparer de mon verre. Verre qui a atterrit dans la main de –apparemment– chef du groupe qui me regarde tout en le buvant. Avec un putain de regard narquois. Je vais le tuer. Fred me dit, dans sa langue natale :

-Ecoute–je sais que ça ne servira à rien de te dire ça, mais on peut toujours essayer–. Evite de me péter toutes les tables. J'en ai eut pour un bon paquet de fric, la dernière fois.

-Parce que je t'avais rendu l'argent pour les trucs cassés. Mais ne t'en fais donc pas, même la devanture devrait survivre.

Je souris en me souvenant que cette même devanture avait atterrit dans la tête d'un gars qui embêtait Miho pendant un de ses jours de congé. Fred pousse un autre soupir. Il semblerait qu'il s'en souvienne aussi. Je prends le verre que le mec me tendait et malheureusement –pour le verre, et pour le mec– il explose entre mes doigts. Des soupirs retentissent partout dans la salle. Miho a un rire discret étouffé par sa main. J'ouvre mes doigts et contemple ma paume pleine de débris de verre et de mon hémoglobine. Ce type va souffrir.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle sauta du siège sur lequel elle était assise pour éviter le coup de poing qui partait vers l'emplacement de sa tête quelques centièmes de secondes plus tôt. Accroupie, les bras ballants et la mine sérieuse, elle se redressa rapidement et donna un coup puissant dans le menton du mec qui s'effondra, évanoui (les enfants, ne faites jamais ça chez vous). Deux autres s'approchèrent. En s'appuyant brièvement sur l'épaule de celui de droite, elle balança ses pieds dans la figure de l'autre. _Tsuki-2 Adversaire-0 _nota-t-elle en se marrant. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son appui de réagir qu'elle s'accrochait à son dos pour lui assener un coup du plat de la main sur le cou. _Et un inconscient en plus ! _Les deux derniers s'enfuirent, apeurés, et lui lancèrent :

-Tu le paieras !

-Oui, oui, fit-elle avec un geste évasif de la main. Comme d'habitude.

Tout sourire, je retourne m'asseoir sur mon siège, quitté il y a a peine une minute. Miho applaudit et les vieux sifflent à mon encontre. Je bois le Zombie que Fred venait de me servir –dans un autre verre, s'entend–, et choppe les trois inconscients sur le sol par le col de leur vêtement. Mais je n'avais visiblement pas frappé le premier asez fort, car il se relève et tranche le dos de mon pull, dévoilant un vieille cicatrice de brûlure faite en même temps que mes cheveux. Son couteau –de mauvaise qualité, en plus. Ca se sent, parce que les bons t'entaille la peau en deux temps trois mouvements– déchire le tissu sur plus long que prévu. Et merde. Je vais encore devoir coudre. Je vais vérifier si j'ai pas Ishida dans les peluches, ce serait utile. Je lâche les corps des deux autres et me retourne lentement vers lui. Il va mourir.

Ses yeux vides de toute expression se posèrent sur l'homme. Il déglutit, et malheureusement pour lui, n'eut pas de réaction assez rapide pour prévenir le geste qui allait suivre. C'était trop vite pour lui, car il se retrouva avec un couteau sous la gorge. Il eut juste le temps de voir de longs cheveux blancs se teinter brièvement de rouge. Mais il ne put même pas réaliser que c'était son sang. Il était déjà mort. La lame froide en acier sortit de sa peau et son corps retomba au sol.

Je soupire et lance un regard désolé à Fred. Il aura du sang à nettoyer, ce soir. Encore du sang. Miho me fait un sourire contrit. Elle a l'habitude, au bout de trois ans, de voir du sang couler. Que ce soit de mes mains ou de celles d'un autre. J'aimerais bien, mais je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi ça la choque tant que ça. Moi, je vis ici depuis ma naissance, alors j'ai pas de problèmes. Je me souviens de notre première rencontre. C'était pas du joli…

**Flash-back que-tout-le-monde-y-s'en-fout-mais-c'est-pas-grave.**

Je sortis d'un des nombreux immeubles délabrés, et m'allumais une clope. Comme à mon habitude, je saluais brièvement deux ou trois prostituées, discutais avec d'autres. Mei-Lin, une des plus anciennes, une jolie black aux longs cheveux noirs et incroyablement lisses, m'appris que ce soir, il arrivait une nouvelle. J'avais haussé les épaules et était partie en direction du Babylone, comme à mon habitude. Je passais par des ruelles, car dit nouvelle prostituée, dit qu'elle se fera sûrement coller quelque part par des gros cons qui veulent jouer au mac. Je n'avais pas tort : Je passais dans une petite rue, et m'arrêtais. Devant moi, trois mecs pas très frais encadraient une personne que je reconnaissais comme une fille. Je m'approchais, aussi silencieuse que d'habitude, et passais devant le petit groupe qui s'était amassé. Ils me suivirent du regard, et j'entendis clairement le bruit d'un couteau suisse qu'on ouvre. Sans me retourner, je me baissais et évitais le couteau qu'un des mecs venait de lancer vers moi. Sans perdre contenance, je ramassais la pièce que j'avais aperçue. Je me relevais avec un grand sourire et leur montrait la pièce.

-100 yens !

Ils haussèrent des sourcils ironiques, et je m'élançais. Quelques minutes, un couteau enlevé de mon épaule et une jeune fille sauvée plus tard, je pris la dite jeune fille par la main et l'emmenais au Babylone. Ayant enfin retrouvé la lumière des néons, je me tournais vers elle. Elle avait l'air abasourdie. Je lui souris doucement.

-Tsuki Akari, et toi ? fis-je en tendant la main.

Elle inclina la tête et pris ma main dans la sienne, tremblante. Elle releva le visage et me sourit timidement. Trop mignonne.

-Miho Lee.

Dans le bar, elle devant sa bière pression et moi avec mon Mai Thai, on discutais.

-Et donc, dis-je en buvant une gorgée, tu es chinoise ?

-Pas exactement. Mon père était chinois et ma mère est japonaise. Et toi, tu es sûre d'être japonaise ? C'est étonnant, au vu de ta couleur de cheveux…

J'explosais de rire devant son regard sceptique. C'est vrais que des cheveux blancs, ça peut porter à confusion.

-Oui, je suis cent pour cent japonaise. Tu veux les toucher ?

Elle m'observa, surprise, et passa finalement sa main dans mes cheveux. Elle tritura un moment les pointes, et s'amusa à faire glisser ses doigts, comme pour déméler des nœuds invisibles.

-Ils sont tout doux ! s'étonna-t-elle.

Ah, tant que j'y pensais, n'y avait-il pas une nouvelle qui devait débarquer ? Je fronçais les sourcils, puis en haussait un. Il me semblait bien que si, il devait y en avoir une.

-Dis-moi, c'est toi la nouvelle prostituée ? lançais-je de but en blanc.

Encore plus abasourdie que tout à l'heure, et rit d'un rire léger et discret.

-On peut dire que t'es directe, toi ! rigola-t-elle. Mais puisque tu demandes, oui, c'est bien moi. D'ailleurs, je devais aller voir une certaine Mei-Lin, avant de me faire coincer par ces mecs. Je te dois une fière chandelle, en plus !

Je souris, et lui proposait de l'emmener jusqu'à ladite Mei-Lin. En sortant du bar, on ne vit pas les trois ombres qui nous suivaient furtivement. Mais je sentit clairement le couteau placé sous ma gorge. Je glissais un regard vers Miho, et constatait qu'elle était dans la même situation que moi. Sauf que moi, j'avais l'habitude, et visiblement pas elle. J'esquissais un sourire en voyant un shuriken se planter dans le bras du mec qui me retenait. Mei-Lin, dite la protectrice, venait d'arriver –je vis vaguement son ombre en haut d'un petit immeuble– et ça allais faire mal… Tout à coup, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, un des mecs se retrouva avec un katana sous la gorge.

-Yo, Zei ! lançais-je avec un signe de main et un sourire en direction de la jeune femme.

Elle opina dans ma direction. Toujours aussi expansive, celle-là. Miho, toujours figée, fut libérée en trois secondes, car le bras du type qui la retenait fut tranché. Sous la surprise, le mec qui m'avait mis un couteau sous la gorge –je commençais à avoir l'habitude– relâcha légèrement sa prise. J'en profitais pour attraper son bras, le retourner et faire passer le corps du mec par-dessus ma tête. Il hurla et j'observais, satisfaite, son bras qui avait pris un angle bizarre. Le dernier voulu s'enfuir, mais au bout de sept pas, il se stoppa net. Devant, cinq ombres arrivaient. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, sa tête tomba et roula au pieds de…Oh, surprise. Mei-Lin. Elle lança un regard dédaigneux à la tête et shoota dedans. Elle partit rouler dans une des nombreuses ruelles noires de la zone. La femme me regarda longuement, avant de me sauter dans les bras.

-Tsuki, my dear, j'ai bien cru que t'allais mourir ! Tu sais que papa s'est inquiété ? Hein que tu le sais ! Petit chenapan !

Soupir de la part des six autres filles –femmes– et de moi-même. Eeeeh oui, la terrifiante, horrible et sadique Mei-Lin avait ce genre de caractère. Je tapotais vaguement son dos.

-Tamaki-sempai, on se calme.

Elle releva son visage plein de fausse larmes vers moi, et on éclata de rire. Miho, toujours aussi pétrifiée, regardais avec horreur l'homme-au-bras-à-l'angle-bizarre qui agonisait sur le sol. Je me dégageait de l'emprise de Mei' et posait ma main sur l'épaule de la désormais surnommée poupée. Elle sursauta, et fondit en larmes dans mes bras. Mei' et Zei se regardèrent, gênées –surtout Mei', en fait– et elle me saluèrent toutes les sept d'un signe de tête que je leur rendis.

Si Miho pleurait maintenant, alors ça irait plus tard. Mais malheureusement, elle ne s'endormit dans mes bras endoloris qu'au bout de deux longues heures passées à pleurer. Exténuée, je m'assis sur un banc, la tête brune de ma jolie poupée sur les genoux.


	4. Chapter 4

Je balançais les deux inconscients dehors, enjambais le corps, et sortit cinq milles yens de ma poche et les posais sur le comptoir. Miho me fit la bise, et, toujours dans le silence le plus total, je sortit du bar, un cadavre au bout du bras. Je repoussais un peu les deux inconscients vers le mur, histoire qu'ils ne soient pas trop mal à leur réveil. On ne sait jamais. Portant le cadavre –une bonne soixante-dizaine de kilos- sur l'épaule, je partis en direction du labo d'un des mecs de Faith, dit « Docteur », car il prenait toujours les corps qu'on lui amenait, vivants ou non. Je toquais sur la porte coulissante du vieil hangar, et attendit 57 secondes. Docteur te fait toujours patienter 57 secondes, pour Jashin seul sait quelle raison – et encore, c'est pas sur que même un dieu le sache-. La porte s'ouvrit pour me laisser voir des cheveux gris, malgré sa trentaine d'années, et des yeux que je savait bleus, cachés derrière des lunettes de chimistes. Allez savoir pourquoi. Je lui tendis le cadavre comme un cadeau, et un sourire dément apparut sur son visage. Il s'inclina, et prit le corps dans ses bras. Pauvre cadavre. Je me demande si Docteur les mange... Je le saluais de la main, et repartit vers mon immeuble. Je n'entendis même pas la lourde porte se fermer –ce type est d'un discret pire que le silence même-.

* * *

Je montais les huit étages à pieds, ça fait de l'exercice, et ouvrit enfin la porte de mon appartement. Contrairement au reste de l'immeuble, il était en bon état et pas un poil délabré. Je laissais mes chaussures dans l'entrée au murs blancs. Je m'observais un instant dans le mirroir du bout du couloir, et pénetrais dans le salon argenté. A droite, le mur faisait un renflement vers l'extérieur j'y avait d'ailleurs installé un canapé de cuir noir avec plusieurs fauteuils et une table basse en verre au centre. Mes pieds glissèrent sur le parquet –ce sale traître- et je me rattrapais à une poignée fixée au mur. Question d'habitude. A ma gauche, un couloir menait à ma chambre, à la salle de bain et aux toilettes. Devant moi, c'était la cuisine. J'y entrais justement. Une fenêtre au centre de la pièce, en dessous de laquelle il y avait un petite table noire et qui avait trois chaises rouges de chaque côté. A gauche de la porte, il y avait trois placards en hauteur, et en dessous un évier, un lave-vaisselle et le machine à laver. Je dépassais la table et ouvrit le frigo, a côté duquel il y avait un plan de travail, la gazinière et un autre plan de travail. Dans mon dos, je sentis brièvement le frottement du bois du coin du comptoir, contre ma peau nue –j'avais oublié ce petit détail-. Je pris la bouteille de lait en en bu trois longues gorgées. Je fermais le frigo et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour vérifier l'était de mon dos et –accessoirement- de mes cheveux. Je posais ma main sur la poignée et tentait de l'ouvrir. Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'accueille des persos de Bleach. Soupir. Je passais au toilettes, et ouvrit finalement la salle de bain. Dans le carton, plus personnes. Je ne me retournai pas, mais envoyais un coup de pied dans la porte qui se ferma brusquement. Une des peluche, monochrome, tourna lentement ses yeux que je devinais sans peine noirs et dorés.

Hum.

C'est moi ou il fait noir d'un coup ? Je touchais mes yeux. A non, c'est pas de la peau, ça, c'est de la peluche, M'dame. Ouèp.

-Putain de peluches de mes couilles virtuelles et pourtant bien existantes, grognais-je. Hé, les gars, si vous vouliez sortir, fallais le dire plus tôt, lançais-je en attrapant la/le fautif/tive entre mes doigts. Ah, il fait jour –enfin, y'a de la lumière quoi-. Oh. Ichigo.

-Ichigo, tu fait le larbin pour ta monture, maintenant ? dis-je à la peluche, amusée.

Shirosaki –car c'était bien lui-, Grimmjow et Rukia se tournèrent vers moi avec des yeux ronds comme des assiettes de soupes.

-Comment tu connais mon nom ? me dit Ichigo, avec ses légendaires sourcils froncés.

Je soupirais. Cette comédie tragédique (pour moi) qui me sert de vie ne s'arrêtera donc jamais de déconner ? Bon, je vais tout leur expliquer, ce sera plus simple. Hein que ce sera plus simple ?

-Connement parce que, vois-tu, mon chou, dans ce monde votre histoire existe aussi.

Les –pour autant que je sache- quatres compagnons me regardèrent avec des yeux aussi gros que tout à l'heure. Quand je la regardais, Rukia s'inclina, et releva la tête, étonnée pour pas deux sous.

-Mais pas en vrai. A vrai dire, votre histoire est racontée, mais en manga.

Grimmjow, total inculte de la vie humaine de son état, commença à s'engueuler avec Ichigo, toujours dans ma main, sur le pourquoi du comment. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, depuis tout à l'heure, Rukia regardait mes cheveux avec tant d'insistance. Avec Shirosaki, elle avait l'habitude, non ? Sans compter Toshiro, Ukitake et tout le tralala… Pire qu'un festival.

-Oh, c'est vrai, fis-je en reposant doucement mini-Ichigo sur le sol.

J'observais mon reflet dans le miroir juste en face de moi, et fis le compte des dégâts. Des éclaboussures de sang dans les cheveux, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas de leur monde –a vrai dire, c'est plutôt eux qui ne sont pas du notre, mais on va pas chipoter- devait faire bizarre. Je soupirais pour la énième fois de la journée, et m'approchais du lavabo. Les quatres peluches se mirent en position défensive en me voyant bouger. Je les regardait, n'ayant pas tout à fait compris, et m'excusais.

-Mais il faut bien que je me lave les cheveux. C'est pas tout, mais ça sèche vite, le sang.

Je pris un gant, le mouillais et entreprit la dure tâche qu'était enlever du sang sur des cheveux blancs. J'entendais les chuchottements des quatres peluches, mais ne fit pas attention à la plus petite, sur le haut du radiateur sur lequel séchais les serviettes utilisées ce matin. Tout en continuant de nettoyer mes cheveux lentement, je dis aux quatres :

-Restez chez moi le temps de vous habituer à ce monde. Sinon vous allez vous perdre ! lançais-je en riant.

-Euh…fis la mini-Rukia en s'inclinant. Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà nos noms…

-Oui, acquiesçais-je. Tu suppose bien. Je me retournai vers eux avec un sourire. Je suis Tsuki.

-Enchantée ! fit-elle en rougissant. Trop mignonne.

Avant que je n'ai pu comprendre quoique ce soit, je me pris un Toshiro énervé et en bankai en pleine figure. Il essaya, tant bien que mal, de me congeler la main dans laquelle je le tenait. Mon œil fut agité d'un tic nerveux. Rukia déglutit et tira les trois autres protagonistes par la main « On ne sait jamais, avec cette humaine ».

-Heeeyyyyy… lançais-je au mini-Toshiro pour qu'il me regarde.

Je devait vraiment avoir l'air folle, parce qu'il palit/bleui/verdi en un instant. Je resserais un peu plus la prise de ma main sur son corps.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fous, enfoiré de nain de jardin pas plus grand qu'un bébé brin d'herbe ? m'énervais-je, toujours avec un ton calme.

-Je suis pas petit ! Et appelle-moi—

-Hitsugaya-taicho ? T'es sûr de le mériter, _minus_ ?

Une veine éclata sur son front. J'entendis vaguement Grimmjow et Shirosaki ricaner, Ichigo soupirer et Rukia déglutir, une fois n'est pas coutume. Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas énerver le p'tit capitaine, mais j'aime pas me prendre des peluches en pleine gueule. Il m'a fait mal à l'œil, en plus. Et j'ai bien faillis me prendre Hyourinmaru dans la narine.

Pas sûre qu'il aurait apprécié.

Ni Toshiro, ni ledit Hyourinmaru.

-Hey, you kid, listen carefully : you're dead if you do something like that in the future. From now, you will listen all of my orders, assenais-je.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais aussi loin que je me souvienne, quand j'était en colère, j'ai toujours parlé aux gens dans des langues différentes. C'est comme ça qu'un jour, j'ai balancé en Hongrois à un mec qu'il devrait devenir adulte. Je l'ai gueulé. En pleine rue un jour d'été. Avec plein plein de touristes autour qui lançaient des « Ooohh ! » et des « Aaaah ! ». Sauf que, malheureusement pour moi, il m'a répliqué dans un Hongrois presque parfait qu'il avait déjà 23 ans. On bataillé en arabe, en anglais, en français, en espagnol et même en chinois. Je l'ai battu quand je lui ai parlé africain et qu'il à rien compris. I'm the best.

Hum hum. Je m'égare.

Je soupirais –pour changer- et posait le mini-Toshiro au sol, avec les quatres autres. J'inspirai un grande bouffée d'air.

-Quoi qu'il en soit a partir de maintenant vous vivez avec moi vous vous pliez à mes ordres ou je vous explose la gueule dans les règles de l'art avec en bonus une virée pour allez voir en exclusif l'estomac de mon boa constrictor alors vous vous la fermez vous m'écoutez et on va commencer par le plus important à savoir si vous êtes les seuls ou si il y en a d'autres.

Je repris peu à peu mon souffle, et Rukia m'applaudit, l'air effarée.

-Mer…ci, haletais-je.

J'ouvris la porte, et en profitais pour faire sortir les cinqs peluches. Je partis vers la cuisine et me bus le reste de la bouteille de lait. Je soufflais, satisfaite, et me retournai vers les miniatures avec un sourire très très penché et franchement flippant.

-Maintenant, commençons, et même si vous ne le voulez pas, fis-je avec une voix dégoulinante de sadisme.

* * *

**Je vais laisser encore un peu l'énigme sur la réplique du chapitre dernier, au cas ou vous êtes encore certains à ne pas l'avroi lu (ce dont je ne doute pas). J'en mettrais une a peu près tout les trois/quatres chapitres _^_ Sinon, je sais pas si vous arrivez à bien imaginer l'appartement de Tsuki... Moi oui, mais en même temps c'est moi l'auteur donc c'est pas étonnant xD**

**Ok, j'arrête avec mes smileys jubilatoires (clin d'oeil à "Banzai !" de King Pumpking.) et bonne nuit ! (il est tout de même 02:26 u.u)**


	5. Chapter 5

-Donc, résumais-je, il y a vous cinq, plus cinqs autres persos ?

Les peluches acquiescèrent encore une fois. Soupir. Le pire était sûrement qu'aucuns d'entre eux ne connaissait les autres. Traduction : c'est pas du gâteau. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas pu sortir de l'appartement. Toshiro à tenté de s'échapper par une fenêtre. Résultat, j'ai du lui coupé un pansement pour lui coller sur le nez. Grimmjow et Shirosaki ont essayé la bouche d'aération, et c'est du pareil au même. Rukia, elle, s'est laissée faire et a pris place sur mon épaule. Ichigo a proposer le plus simple : pourquoi ne pas essayer la porte d'entrée ? Et toujours pareil : ils se cognent contre une paroi, alors que moi je passe. D'ailleurs, en passant la porte, Rukia est tombée de mon épaule, et je l'ai rattrapée juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. C'est pas passé loin. Au final, on s'est retrouvés à chercher les autres persos on est tombés sur Rangiku qui elle, était tombée sur ma réserve d'alcool. Pas sûre qu'il en reste beaucoup. Rukia a trouvé son frère, Shirosaki et Ichigo, eux, n'ont trouvé personne. J'ai choppé Shinji avant qu'il ne tente d'exploser la paroie invisible, masque de Hollow en place, et tout et tout. Et puis on est tombé (c'est le cas de le dire) sur un Urahara en pleine méditation sur le parquet –très très glissant, comme certains on pu l'observer- de mon salon.

-Bon, fis-je ne me rattrapant à la poignée accrochée au mur –ais-je besoin de préciser que c'est habituel ?-, au final, il n'en reste plus qu'un à trouver. C'est bien ça.

Urahara déploya son éventail et cacha son sourire moqueur derrière. Va falloir que je pense à lui confisquer. Ca donne l'impression qu'il sait tout et c'est frustrant, une fois qu'on l'a en face de nous. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Ichigo tenait à lui faire la peau, à une époque. Rangiku, un bras appuyé sur sa poitrine et l'autre soutenant sa tête – non proportionnelle au corps, avec des yeux beaucoup trop grands- réfléchisait à l'identité de la dernière peluche. Rukia, descendue de mon épaule, émis l'hypothèse qu'il n'était finalement que neuf. C'était quelques secondes avant d'entendre un rire qui leur glaça le sang. Je soupirais. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette voix –ce n'est pas un de mes persos préférés pour rien- et me retournais vers l'endroit ou se tenait cette dernière personne. Effarée, Matsumoto s'écria :

-Gin !

Silence de notre côté. Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer pourquoi le seul truc qui cache sa nudité, c'est ses mains ?

-Yo ! lança-t-il avec son grand sourire, pas dérangé d'être à moitié à poil.

Je vis, amusée, Byakuya cacher les yeux de sa sœur. Shinji haussa les sourcils. Ichigo se retourna brusquement, rouge comme une pivoine, et Shirosaki ricana. Toshiro soupira. Rien qui ne change de leur expression dans ces moments-là. Gin tourna la tête vers moi.

-Hey, l'humaine, t'aurait pas un truc que je puisse me mettre ? En plus, j'ai trouvé le moyen de nous faire redevenir humain.

Je m'esclafais.

-Pour un peu que t'es été humain un jour, Ichimaru, rétorquais-je avec un sourire de renard.

Rangiku m'osberva, abasourdie que je parle comme ça à un capitaine, traître et assassin, mais ne fit néanmoins aucune remarque. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Grimmjow, qui s'exclama haut et fort :

-T'as des couilles pour dire ça à un mec plus fort que toi, Akari !

Byakuya hocha positivement de la tête. Je vis du coin de l'œil Gin pointer Shinso sur moi, mais n'esquivais aucun geste pour l'éviter.

-Ikorosu, Shi—

-Quoi ? lui lançais-je. Tu compte tuer ta seule chance potentielle de te faire revenir dans ton monde un jour ? Et puis, fis-je en me retournant vers lui. Je connais déjà toutes les propriétés de ton zanpakuto, Gin Ichimaru-san. Sans compter ton passé Avec « Ran-chan », et aussi la couleur de tes yeux, et tout ce que tu as pu endurer jusqu'à aujourd—

-Ca va, dit-il en me coupant, son katana vers le sol. Pas besoin de continuer. Je te tuerais pas.

Je souris en remarquant qu'il avait pointé Shinso d'un seule main, l'autre couvrant ainsi sa nudité.Je m'avançais vers lui et caressait sa tête d'un doigt –de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas avec plus-.

-Bon, et maintenant, si tu nous parlais de ce moyen de redevenir humain ? lui dis-je, toujours le même sourire que lui sur le visage.

-Eh bien voila, en arrivant chez Tsuki, je suis tombé dans sa baignoire. Et vu que j'avais, je ne sais comment, roulé dans de la boue, et ben j'ai décidé de me prendre une douche.

Les peluches écoutaient toutes, ce qui était assez étonnant en soit. Ca devait être la fait d'être dans la même galère qui les rendaient aimables. Pendant ce temps, je faisait à manger chinois. C'est assez simple : carottes, courgettes, viande dans la même poêle avec deux verres d'eau et du saté. Je fini de faire cuire les vermicelles que je mélangeait au reste. Je posait le tout sur la table et me retournait vers les peluches affamées qui m'avaient scandé que si je les laissait mourir de faim, et bien ils me tuerait. Ce à quoi j'avais répliqué que si ils me tuait, je ne pourrait pas leur faire à manger. Byakuya, l'associal de service, était appuyé sur le mur contre lequel était la table. Il s'assit pas loin de la poêle avec les autres –qui avaient rapliqués grâce à la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait- et je leur conseillais de reprendre leur formes humaines pour manger.

-Ouais, mais je suppose que t'a pas d'affaires de mecs ? me rétorqua Grimmjow.

Shinji, lui, s'en foutait autant que son premier kimono. Tant qu'il pouvait avoir forme humaine, ça lui suffisait. J'agitais un doigt sous le nez de Grimm-Grimm.

-C'est la que tu te trompe ! J'en ai presque autant que de vêtements féminins. De toute les tailles, en plus.

Je pris les dix peluches dans mes bras –Rukia repris de droit son perchoir- et les emmenait vers la salle de bains.

-Ah, c'est vrai.

-Quoi donc, Akari-san ? me demanda Urahara.

Je posais les garçons devant la porte et la leur claquait au nez. Ma voix, étouffée par la porte, leur parvint quand même quand je leur dit qu'avoir des frustrés sexuels devant deux jeunes femmes nues pouvait provoquer des émois. J'entendit, amusée, le grognement de Shirosaki, Grimm-Grimm, d'Ichigo et de Toshiro, qui était resté silencieux tout le reste du temps. Je me retournai vers Matsumoto et Rukia, qui me firent des grands sourires. Les tenant dans une main, je les passaient sous l'eau tiède du robinet. Bientôt, je me retrouvait avec deux magnifiques jeunes femmes nues devant moi. Je pris deux serviettes –des longues- et leur passait. J'ouvris la porte et les mecs les observèrent, maintenant qu'elles étaient bien plus grandes qu'eux. En riant, on se dirigeait vers ma chambre. J'allumais et leur laissait le plaisir à tous d'admirer. En entrant, le premier truc qu'on voyait était un grand lit à baldaquin vert émeraude, face à la porte. A droite de l'entrée, un bureau avec un clavier et trois grand écrans dignes des surveillances mafias. A gauche, sur tout le mur s'étendait des paroie en bois de bambous. Sur le murs de droite, un grand tableau d'affichage contenait plusieurs centaines de notes, accrochées à des photos ou à des articles de journal. Juste en dessous, sur une petite table, reposait une télécommande. Je me frottaient intérieurement les mains. Je pris les deux poignées de bambous et me retournais vers les dix personnes.

-Prêts ?

Rangiku hocha la tête avec empressement. J'ouvris brusquement les deux portes, en entendit clairement les respiration rester bloquées dans leur gorge. Devant, s'étendait ma penderie. Ce n'était pas une simple penderie, non. C'était une penderie de cent mètres carrés, avec des milliers de vêtements dedans. Rangiku sauta presque sur une robe rouge qui lui arriverait sûrement à mi-cuisses. Rukia bava presque devant un ensemble noir short-bandeau pour poitrine. Sur le même cintre était accrochées des bretelles, sencées être attachées au short. Je leur suggéraient de prendre plutôt des pyjamas. Je fis sortir les garçons et laissait les filles choisir comme elles voulaient. Je tendis mes mains devant les mecs, qui ne comprirent pas tout de suite. Grimmjow s'exclama, presque outré :

-Hors de question que tu me vois à poil !

Je mis une main devant ma bouche et lui lança un regard moqueur et hautain.

-Quoiiii, c'est si petit que ça ?

Un de ses sourcil fut pris d'un tic. Si il refusait, il perdrait sa fierté, mais si il acceptais, alors il acceptait aussi le fait qu'une femme gagne contre lui. Il croisa les bras, bougon, et monta sur ma main. Les autres firent de même. J'eus un petit sourire satisfait et les emmenait dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris le robinet et les passait tous dessous. Bientôt, se retrouvèrent devant moi, huit plus ou moins jeunes hommes -sachant que la moitié ne se cachait pas les parties-. Je pris des serviettes et leur lançais. Finalement, mini-Grimm n'était pas aussi petit que ça. Shirosaki m'observa avec un sourire en coin -presque normal-. Et ouvrit sa serviette de façon à ce que j'aperçoives ses attributs. Ichigo le vit et posa ses mains sur celles de son Hollow en le sommant d'arrêter ses conneries tout de suite. Il se tourna vers moi et s'excusa.

-No problem ! m'exclamais-je en riant.

Retournant pour la énième fois dans ma chambre, je toquais aux paroies de bambous et les filles me dirent que l'on pouvait entrer. Comme je m'y attendait, elles avaient mis les vêtements qu'elles avait repérés tout à l'heure. J'ai bien cru que Shinji et Ichigo allait faire une hémoragie nasale. C'est sans compter sur ce cher Toshiro qui s'évanouit et sur Byakuya qui observa sa petite soeur, les yeux grands ouvert. Les deux jeunes femmes et moi sortîmes en riant devant leur têtes effarées. Finalement, cette soirée était plutôt pas mal !


	6. Chapter 6

J'ouvris les yeux, les fermaient tout de suite après. Qui a eu la bonne idée de laisser les volets ouverts ? Je tournai le dos à la fenêtre, et rencontrai quelque chose contre moi. Ooh, c'est tout doux… Ooh, ça bouge… Ooh, on dirait de la peau humaine… Bien décidée à me rendormir, je fermai enfin les yeux. Hmmm…

Pause.

Peau humaine ?

Je rouvris les yeux et tombais sur un grand sourire de renard.

-GIIIIIIIN !

Rangiku, dans ma gigantesque penderie, se tourna vers nous alors que je virais l'intrus à coup de pieds et d'insultes bien senties.

-Réveillée, princesse ?

Je grognais un truc qui ressemblait à « Palais tousse bout fer poutre » (que ceux qui ne comprennent pas demande à leur maman) et sortit de mon lit… nue. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je posais une main sur ma hanche et passais l'autre dans mes cheveux blancs en soupirant. Gin venait de quitter la chambre en riant, nu lui aussi, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur… Oh, toute la clique des mecs. Urahara se cacha derrière son éventail –je lui avais pas confisqué ?-, Grimm et Shiro sourirent, Shinji haussa les sourcils, Byakuya tourna la tête de l'autre côté, Gin, bah… Gin quoi. Toshiro rougit furieusement avant de se détourner en balbutiant et Ichigo… Vous voyez sa réaction lorsqu'il voit Yoruichi à poil ? Eh ben c'est pareil. Génial, vraiment, je devrais penser à remercier Ichimaru. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et entrait dans ma penderie. Rukia, robe jaune-orangé et bottes de cuir marron et Rangiku, débardeur noir, slim blanc et sandales dorées, me saluèrent en riant. Je pris des sous-vêtements ainsi qu'un marcel et un slim noir, que je posais sur mon lit, les garçons ayant désertés la chambre. J'enfilais le soutient-gorge et le boxer –noirs, vous l'aurez compris- et en profitais pour appeler Urahara qui arriva aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, sa tête dépassant de l'entre-baillement de la porte.

-Oui, Akari-san ?

Je lui montrais la table de nuit, et finis d'attacher mon soutif dans mon dos.

-Vous allez m'aider à remplacer mes bandages. Ras-le-bol de le faire toute seule.

Il me regarda, interdit, et acquiesça. Il entra et ouvrit le premier tiroir du meuble, en sortit les bandages en question.

-Ceux-ci ? demanda-t-il.

J'hochais affirmativement d'un geste de la tête en défaisant les bandages de la veille, qui commençaient à s'étirer. Shinji et Toshiro, sûrement intrigué par le fait que j'ai appelé Urahara, étaient entrés dans la chambre, sous leur formes de peluches.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez plus votre forme humaine ? m'enquis-je.

-Parce que l'eau sèche rapidement, et on a environ deux heures pleines ou on est humains, mais pas le reste du temps.

Hé hé hé… Idée à creuser. Attrapant un petit couteau suisse dans ma table de nuit, j'entrepris de déchirer les bandages. Toshiro, qui devait penser que j'allais m'entailler ou un truc dans ce gout-là, me le pris des mains avant que je n'ai pu faire un seul mouvement. Mon œil eu un tic. Je vous dit pas comme c'est mignon un mini-Toshiro qui sert un couteau suisse dans ses bras de peluches.

-Shiro-chan, on peut savoir ce que tu fous avec mon couteau ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent au surnom. Il me fixa de ses yeux turquoises énervés. Désolé mon chou, mais l'intimidement ne marche pas avec moi. Surtout sous cette forme. Je soupirais en haussant les épaules. Sur la table en verre –vous savez, celle sous le tableau d'affichage-, je pris la télécommande et tapais le code cent quarante six. Le tableau s'ouvrit en deux, dévoilant ma collection de couteau suisse, et j'y pris mon bon vieux swisschamp xavt. Toshiro, qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur moi, m'observa déchirer lentement et prudemment les bandages, qui tombait à terre, dévoilant les plus ou moins vieilles cicatrices et blessures. Ichigo, qui passait par là, regarda mon corps avec un regard horrifié. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Icchan, c'est vraiment horrible à ce point ?

Il remonta ses yeux marrons vers moi, incrédule, puis rougit.

-Non, désolé, c'est que, vu que t'es d'un autre monde que le notre, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse être autant blessé.

J'éclatais de rire, et sentit clairement leur regard étonné se poser sur moi. C'est vrai quoi, qui exploserais de rire après avoir entendu ça ? Eh bien, moi, je suis un bon exemple. Un « pouf » sonore me fis rouvrir les yeux. Ichigo, redevenu peluche, entrait dans la chambre, suivit des quatres manquant, soit Byakkun, Ginny, Grimm-Grimm et Sakki (c'est leur surnoms, parce que leur vrais prénoms avec leur formes de peluches, ça le faisait pas). Retapant le code sur la télécommande, le tableau d'affichage se referma. Urahara étant le seul encore sous forme humaine, m'aida à enlever les derniers bandages. Tournant le dos aux huit peluches et à l'humain –sachant que Ran et Rukia s'éclatent toujours dans ma penderie-, je récuperais les pansements que le fou aux getas avait posé sur mon lit. Je soupirais en entendant le hoquet de terreur d'Ichigo. Je réunis les bandages dans mes mains et les tendit à Urahara. Icchan, une main devant la bouche, les sourcils froncés et le regard appeurés me fixait, interdit. Je levais une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Bon, c'est vrai que le haut de mon dos totalement brûlé, c'est pas du joli, mais c'est pas à moi qu'il faut se plaindre. J'ai un père qui bouffe les pissenlits par la racine, pour ça. Je levais les bras, et le fou aux getas commença à entourer mon dos de pansements. Je frémis en sentant ses doigts effleurer la blessure d'il y a une semaine. Vous savez, au Babylone, le gros con qui a bu mon Zombie. Il finit celui de mon dos, et me tendit les autres. Je le remerciais en acquiesçant. Prenant un autre rouleau de pansement, je commençait à entourer ma cuisse, ou une vieille plaie cicatrisait lentement. J'entendis Grimmy souffler, et je le regardais, curieuse.

-J'ai déjà vu des trucs pires que ça, tu peux pas te plaindre.

Je ris encore une fois.

-Je sais, mais toi, tu as été soigné par Orihime quand t'avais perdu ton bras. Or, dans mon monde, les shinigamis et les espadas –a part vous, s'entend- n'existent pas, et les personnes qui on des pouvoirs comme la petite rousse aux gros seins, le grand brun baraqué ou le tout maigre arrogant non plus. Fin de l'histoire, laisse-moi bander mes plaies en silence.

Il grogna vaguement quelque chose et je regardais Shirosaki, un des rares seuls à n'avoir rien dit ce matin. Il me fit encore un de ses sourires qui devrait me faire flipper, mais que j'adore. Ce type est décidemment génial. Byakuya acquiesça pour une raison inconnue, et dit :

-Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec Akari. Même si Inoue m'a soigné, il me reste des cicatrices.

-Oh, c'est vrai ça, pendant ton combat contre Ichigo pour récupérer Rukia ? Je m'en rappelle. Shirosaki, t'a été génial à ce moment. J'aime bien ton masque.

Il me sourit encore, et parla avec sa voix qui roule et s'enroule autour de vous… Il va vraiment finir par me rendre plus dingue que ce que je ne suis déjà.

-J'suppose que t'as d'jà vu ma forme libérée, nan ?

-Ouèp m'sieur, affirmais-je. Contre Ulquiorra. C'est con qu'il en sois mort, d'ailleurs, ce mec est putain de sexy.

-Je suis d'accord avec Tsuki ! hurla Rangiku depuis le fond de ma penderie.

J'éclatais de rire en même temps que mini-Grimm. D'un coup, une ampoule s'alluma au dessus de ma tête et je frappais de mon poing dans ma main. Je leur fis un grand sourire et dit :

-Vous savez faire de la moto ?

Ichigo me regarda, les paupières tombantes, l'air de dire "Nan mais miss, je te rappelle qu'on peut pas sortir, alors tu t'attend à quoi ?". Je fis un sourire tordu et lui dit :

-T'en fait donc pas, on ne sortira pas de cet étage.

-Comment ça, Akari-san ? Votre appartement est bien trop petit pour de la moto, même pour une personne.

-Héhéhé, rigolais-je avec un air de conspiratrice en chef. A ton avis, Kisuke, comment ça se fait qu'un appartement aussi petit que le mien puisse contenir une penderie aussi gigantesque ? Parce que cette penderie se trouve quand même dans l'immeuble attenant. Eeh oui, j'ai cassé le mur et ma penderie est sensée être un appart'. Voyez-vous, mes chers petits, je n'ai pas choisis cet immeuble par hasard : il est encadré par trois immeubles, et le seul côté non-collé est la façade. C'est comme ça que j'ai écoppé d'une penderie gigantesque, d'un terrain de mille mètres carrés pour faire de la moto, et le dernier côté, c'est la que vivent mes animaux. Dooonc, vu que vous pouvez entrer dans la penderie, vous devriez aussi pouvoir entrer dans les deux autres pièces. C'est aussi simple que ça.


End file.
